


Dessert After Breakfast

by gab_s99



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Dallon have just got back from tour and spend the morning in their house together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert After Breakfast

 Brendon slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling fan churning the air, sending a pleasant breeze past his bare chest. Brendon never bothered to put on clothes, because "this was his own house, damn it!". However, he had comprised to keep his boxers, at Dallon's request. Dallon, he thought. 

He rolled over on his left side to face Dallon, in his tattered white t-shirt and flannel pants. Unlike Brendon, he was never one for nudity. "There is a time and a place," he would always say, evoking a wink from Brendon. A piece of the sleeping man's hair floated up and down with each puff of air he breathed. Brendon imagined the blue irises behind his closed eyelids, and found himself smiling in spite of himself. Three years of living together, and Brendon still could not get enough of sleepy Dallon, or any Dallon for that matter. Brendon pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, having to stretch to even reach it. It was actually comical how tall Dallon was; his feet hung off the edge of the bed when he didn't curl up. However, the boys' height difference made for an adorable couple. 

Brendon wiggled out from under the duvet and padded to the kitchen. One of the singer's many talents was a knack for cooking breakfast food. Although, the couple usually ate "breakfast" around noon due to Brendon's late rising habits. However today, was an exception. Brendon made sure to wake up early to make Dallon an extra special breakfast. He knew that Dallon would be waking up late today, as they arrived home last night very late, following the last night of tour. It was perfect, considering Dallon's usual "up at the crack of dawn" ritual. 

Brendon got to work. He pulled out the bowl, whisk, flour, eggs, milk, and butter. For most, Aunt Jemima is a staple, but in Brendon's opinion, pancake mix was for quitters. When the batter was ready, Brendon put on a pot of coffee. He didn't forget that even though he himself went overboard on cream and sugar, his boyfriend liked his coffee black. Dallon was definitely the mysterious, "I'm not like other girls, I like classic literature" type of person. Brendon felt a smile spread across his face once again. 

In addition to the pancakes, Brendon cooked bacon, cut fruit, and even fried some eggs. Over easy, just how Dallon liked it. The aroma of coffee filled the room, and he knew his meal was complete. Brendon arranged the food as neatly as he could on a tray. He didn't have Dallon's knack for organization, but he did his best. 

Brendon made his way to the bedroom where his prince laid in slumber. He set the breakfast tray down on the bedside table and formulated a battle plan. Now, if Dallon was the one doing the waking up, he would have been gentle and kissed his boyfriend awake. Brendon, however, was not so courteous. After some plotting, Brendon got a running start and launched himself on top of Dallon, who woke with a gasp. His bewildered look threw Brendon into a fit of laughter. 

"Bren, you're crushing me," Dallon wheezed. 

"Goooooood morning sleepy head!" Brendon replied enthusiastically, rolling off of his boyfriend. "I made you breakfast!" Dallon couldn't help but grin at Brendon's excitement, even despite the early hour. He sniffed. 

"Do I smell bacon?" Brendon retrieved the food tray from the bedside table, but before setting it in front of Dallon, he put it to the side and crawled into the man's lap, straddling his legs. 

"I'm so glad we're home together, Dally," Brendon murmured, his face close to his boyfriend's.

"Me too, B," Dallon said with a smirk. Brendon cupped Dallon's face and brought their lips together. Dallon smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, and Dallon swiped the tip of his tongue across Brendon's bottom lip, asking for entry. Brendon obliged. The boys continued their sleepy kisses as Brendon slipped his hand inside Dallon's t-shirt. He ran his finger tips up and down the man's torso, giving him little goosebumps. Dallon played with the elastic of Brendon's boxers and gave it a little snap, making Bendon jump. Dallon once again smiled against Brendon's lips, giving Brendon a grin of his own. 

"What?" Brendon mumbled teasingly, not stopping the kiss. 

"The food's gonna get cold," Dallon said into the other man's lips. Brendon nipped at his boyfriend's bottom lip before he reluctantly pulled away. He climbed off Dallon's lap and set the food tray in front of him. 

"Dig in!" Brendon said, grabbing his own plate. After a few moments of ravenous feasting, Brendon, with a mouth full of pancake, asked, "How is it?" 

"Fabulous," Dallon replied, making sure to swallow first. "A-plus".

"Really?" Brendon said, beaming. "I tried to make it extra special for you". 

"Of course Bren," Dallon said, looking into his boyfriends chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, and A-plus on the makeout session too," he added teasingly. 

"Oh, wait until you see what I have planned for dessert," Brendon said with a wink, making butterflies erupt in Dallon's stomach. He pecked Brendon's lips, tasting maple syrup. 

"Dessert after breakfast? Lucky me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fic on AO3, tell me if you like it! I'll be posting some other brallon fics, and let me know if you want some other fandoms too!


End file.
